Por quê?
by Kokuryuu
Summary: Minha primeira fic é um amontoado de confusões e impasses! Pancadaria, yaoi, romance e muita, mas muita comédia! E ainda tem o Kai se ferrando bonito! Fui MUITO má com os persongens.
1. Declaração

**Por quê?**

**Primeira parte - Declaração**

Kai abriu lentamente seus olhos. Consultou o relógio do criado-mudo e viu que já era tarde. Seus companheiros de equipe já deveriam ter ido tomar o café-da-manhã. Ele não costumava despertar àquelas horas, mas estava muito cansado e... triste. Afinal, havia traído seus amigos para possuir o poder da Black Dranzer e unir-se aos Demolition Boys. Depois de encarar a morte nas gélidas águas do lago Baikal, percebeu que o que fizera era um grande erro. Felizmente, estava tudo acabado: ele teve as pessoas de que mais gostava novamente. Agora, teria de tentar consertar seu ar orgulhoso e distante.

O som de uma respiração agitada o fez emergir dos seus pensamentos. Lá estava Tyson, esparramado na cama ao lado, entregue ao seu sono inquieto. Kai assustou-se, mas logo passou a olhar para o outro com muito carinho, afeto que ele julgou nunca ser capaz de sentir. Foi aquele garoto que o salvara do mal e que lhe mostrara um novo caminho a seguir. Sim, aquele mesmo garoto que dormia falando coisas sem nexo e que deixava a saliva escorrer pelo canto dos lábios.

Kai achava aquilo gracioso e sentiu-se feliz observando a cena. Em um impulso, sem pensar, levantou-se e deu um beijo suave e terno na bochecha do amigo. Tyson acordou e sobressaltou-se, porém, não percebeu o carinho que o amigo lhe fizera. Ainda embriagado pelo sono, disse, entre bocejos:

— Uah... Bom dia Kai.

— Bom dia. — o outro respondeu seriamente, querendo disfarçar o constrangimento, pois só agora percebeu o que fazia.

— Onde estão Ray, Max e Quief?

— Já devem ter descido.

Tyson sentou-se na cama. Kai começou a despir o pijama para pôr sua roupa. Arrancou a camisa em um movimento rápido, deixando à vista o tórax e o abdome musculosos, contornados pela pele excessivamente clara. O moreno notou o quanto o outro era bonito. Até poderia, se quisesse, ter mais namoradas e fãs que Ray.

— Você não está preocupado? — Tyson em sua tentativa de quebrar o silêncio.

— Por que eu estaria?

— Amanhã você vai lutar com o Spencer.

— Eu vou vencer. Tenho vocês ao meu lado.

— É verdade. Vamos arrasar! Let it rip!

A porta do quarto se abre. Max aparece ainda mais sorridente que o de costume.

— Bom dia, pessoal!

Tyson retribuiu alegremente o cumprimento; Kai permaneceu calado e, já vestido, retirou-se do aposento, sem sequer olhar para o recém-chegado. O loiro já se acostumara com aquele comportamento; por isso, manteve seu sorriso, deixando seu rosto iluminar-se por algo que parecia ser uma mescla de alívio, coragem e felicidade. Caminhou até chegar bem perto do companheiro e, olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos, principiou a falar:

— Tyson, preciso falar algo importante para você. Depois do campeonato, nós vamos nos separar e talvez eu não consiga dizer até lá — mesmo estando enrubescido, assumiu uma postura séria. — É que eu... e-eu gosto de você!

— Claro, camarada, nós somos amigos!

— Não é desse tipo de gostar que eu estou falando. — baixou a cabeça. — Eu estou dizendo que eu te amo.

O silêncio inundou o cômodo. O moreno atônito, perplexo; o loiro envergonhado e receoso. Os dois completamente imóveis, como se as últimas sete palavras proferidas tivessem paralisado e neutralizado todos os seus músculos. Apenas Max tremia levemente. O outro mantinha-se estático e boquiaberto. Certo tempo depois, eles por vezes, pareciam querer falar, mas logo recuavam. Até que Max, finalmente vencido pelo constrangimento, saiu correndo numa velocidade incrível em direção à porta, deixando Tyson sozinho e desnorteado. Ele se vestiu e se retirou do aposento, sem sequer ter idéia do que dizer ou fazer quando visse novamente o companheiro. Eles dois não tinham previsão do que iria acontecer dali em diante, assim como ambos nem imaginavam que toda aquela cena foi observada pela fúria de um olhar escarlate...


	2. A sombra do ciúme

**Por quê?**

**Segunda parte – A sombra do ciúme**

Quando Tyson chegou ao térreo, lá estavam apenas Ray e Quief.

— E o Max?

— Passou correndo por aqui agora a pouco, feito um louco. O que houve? — Quief falando com o seu jeito nerd.

— Hã? Hum... Nada, nada. Cadê o Kai?

— Não estava com você? Ele não desceu ainda. — agora é Ray quem fala.

— Mas como, se ele veio antes de...

— Estou aqui. — a voz grosas surge da escada.

— Aonde foi? Pensei que já estava aqui.

— Não interessa.

Tyson, normalmente, insistiria em sua pergunta, mas estava tão aturdido pelo que acabara de acontecer que nem se importou com a resposta direta e vazia. Sentou-se à mesa e quase não comeu nada, o que fez seus amigos estranharem; exceto Kai, que conhecia bem o motivo daquilo. Apesar de parecer calmo e inflexível, como sempre, ele também estava muito confuso. Enquanto espionava a declaração de Max, sentiu algo alarmá-lo, o que se transformou em raiva. Por isso, uma pergunta lhe atormentava: "por quê?". Não sabia o que significava aquele sentimento. Habitualmente, apenas acharia aquele ato a coisa mais ridícula que já vira. Por que, então, preocupava-se com aquilo? Por que sentia-se ferido? Por que, agora, estava vendo Tyson com ternura, a ponto de beijá-lo enquanto ele dormia?

De repente, uma idéia lhe veio, seguida por velado receio. Estaria ele sendo dominado por aquela patética emoção, que as garotinhas imbecis que ele odiava registravam em seus caderninhos enfeitados em forma de débeis poesias e que chamavam de "amor"? Não, ele não. Afinal, ele era o duro, fechado e orgulhoso Kai. Mas, então... por quê? "Comigo não", ele pensava. "Tyson e Max são apenas dois garotinhos bobos", ele repetia diversas vezes em sua mente, como para acreditar em uma mentira absurda que ele contava a si mesmo. "Eu sou muito superior a eles e a estes sentimentos idiotas."

Mas, logo, algo maior e mais marcante invadiu seus pensamentos. Ele se concentrava apenas na raiva que sentia por Max e no estranho comportamento de Tyson. Ele só sabia que precisava se livrar daquele loirudo. Talvez fosse melhor mandar seu orgulho excessivo ao inferno.

Tyson ergueu-se da cadeira bruscamente e sem dar o seu habitual grito enérgico. Ainda assim, tentou manter-se animado.

— Vou procurar o Max, galera.

— Eu irei junto. — Kai falou autoritariamente, surpreendendo a todos. — Quero ir atrás dele com você.

— O que é isso agora, grande líder? Está demonstrando seu afeto, papai? — a voz irônica vinha do interior do laptop de Quief — Não esperava isso de você. — Dizzi insistiu em sua provocação.

Ele, com indiferença. apenas seguiu o moreno, que já caminhava apressadamente em direção a saída do prédio. Kai conseguiu alcançá-lo e segurou em seu braço com força, parando-o. Tyson olhou para ele, surpreso.

— O que foi, cara? Eu preciso achar o Max, me solta!

— Você não vai. Eu vou levá-lo para um lugar muito mais interessante do que qualquer buraco aonde ele possa ter se metido.

Ignorando os protestos do garoto, Kai o arrastou pelo pulso até o quarto, aproveitando a falta de atenção de Ray e Quief, que conversavam animadamente à mesa de refeições. Chegando ao aposento vazio, Tyson continuou a reclamar:

— O que está planejando fazer?

— Você logo verá. Ou não.

Kai deu um bruto soco no companheiro, com força suficiente para que este desmaiasse. Jogou o corpo adormecido no armário e trancou a porta. Depois, sorriu triunfante.

— Fique aí enquanto resolvo tudo.

Colocou a chave no bolso e saiu dali. Mas uma idéia logo lhe fez retornar: talvez encontrasse nas coisas de Max algo que fosse útil para destrui-lo! Principiou a revirar os pertences do loiro. Achou livros, peças de beyblade, um manual ilustrado "Beyblade: o jogo e suas regras" e, finalmente, um caderno preenchido com caligrafia redonda e trabalhada, quase feminina. Na última folha escrita, datada do dia anterior, havia poucas linhas:

"_Eu amo o Tyson e vou me declarar a ele amanhã. Estou com um pouco de medo, mas vai dar tudo certo."_

A raiva novamente inundou a sua mente. Ele sentiu vontade de cuspir naquilo, rasgar, amassar, queimar. Ele ia realmente fazer isso, se não tivesse ouvido o som de passos. Arrumou tudo exatamente como estava e recostou-se na parede como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Max entrou.

— Cadê o Tyson?

— Sei lá. — mentiu ele, olhando disfarçadamente para o armário. — Parece que foi procurar você.

Depois do curto diálogo, os dois ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando para os lados. Logo, ambos saíram juntos. Encontraram Ray na escada. Este falou impressionado:

— Poxa, vocês estão ficando mestres em sumir e aparecer de repente! Onde se meteu, Max? E você, Kai? Não estava na rua com o Tyson?

— Eu estava só andando por aí…— o loiro fala sem jeito.

— Tyson foi sozinho atrás do Max e me deixou. Voltei para o apartamento e vocês não me viram porque estavam distraídos.

Dito isso, Kai deixou os dois sem se despedir e foi passear um pouco para refletir. Ignorou o chamado de Quief para o treino. Sentindo o frio russo, caminhou por muito tempo. A velha pergunta voltava à sua mente: "por quê?" Por que ele estaria com medo de que Tyson visse Max? Por que queria destruir Max? Ele próprio não sabia responder. "Talvez seja melhor voltar para o hotel", pensou ele.


	3. Mentiras

**Por quê?**

**Terceira parte - Mentiras**

Chegando lá, viu aquela cena: Ray e Mariah beijavam-se ardorosamente no meio da sala. Ele tentou se manter indiferente e passou despercebido pelos dois, o que foi fácil, pois estavam totalmente envolvidos pelo carinho. Chegando ao quarto, pegou novamente o diário de Max para dar um fim à folha que lhe causara tanta raiva. Pouco lhe importava se o loirudo percebesse; Kai queria apenas destruir aquilo. Arrancou a página. Quando foi atirá-la na lareira, ele se lembrou do que viu ao chegar e recuou.

Uma idéia maliciosa havia ocupado seus pensamentos. Ele depositou a folha sobre o criado-mudo e foi buscar um corretivo. Pincelou a substância sobre o nome "Tyson". Esperou secar e, copiando perfeitamente a letra de Max, escreveu "Ray" por cima. Dobrou cuidadosamente a folha e a pôs no bolso da calça.

Foi quando algo começou a se debater no armário. Kai lembrou-se que tinha trancado Tyson lá. Abriu a porta. O moreno estava encharcado de suor; a mordaça que lhe foi colocada estava inundada.

— Acalme-se. — Kai falou displicentemente — Já vou resolver seu problema. — e deu outro soco em Tyson, que novamente desmaiou.

Fechou o armário e saiu do aposento. Ficou contente em descobrir que Mariah já havia ido. Dirigiu-se ao local onde os White Tigers estavam hospedados. Bateu na porta por alguns instantes. Lee atendeu e achou a visita muito anormal. O que o beyblader mais carrancudo que já conhecera estaria fazendo ali? Como ele tinha coragem de mostrar a cara depois de ter roubado as feras bit de várias equipes? Que esquisito! Sobretudo pelo fato de ele estar procurando pela única integrante feminina do grupo, já que era conhecida por todos a antipatia que eles sentiam um pelo outro.

— Por que quer vê-la?

— Nada que lhe diga respeito. Vá chamá-la.

— Ela acabou de chegar de um passeio e está no banho agora.

— Eu espero a pantera cor-de-rosa terminar seu peculiar hábito felino.

Lee não gostou do apelido que foi atribuído à colega, mas não disse nada. Apenas deu um muxoxo, mostrando os afiados dentes caninos e saiu, deixando Kai sozinho diante da porta aberta sem convidá-lo a entrar.

Quando Mariah apareceu, Kai invadiu o lugar sem hesitar, depois de uma longa espera. A garota, quase encabulada, disse para que ele sentasse.

— O que quer? — ela perguntou. — Não me diga que veio devolver a Galux! — continuou em tom provocativo.

— Não é nada disso, mas não deixa de ser para o seu bem. Você gosta do Ray, não é?

— O que você tem a ver com isso? — seu rosto havia ficado com a mesma cor do cabelo.

— Nada, e agradeço aos céus por isso. — ele reassumiu o seu velho sarcasmo. — Mas eu acho que o Max tem.

Ele puxou do bolso a folha de papel dobrada e entregou-a à jovem. Ela desdobrou e leu, reconhecendo a caligrafia que já havia visto. A surpresa estampou-se em sua face, seguida pela sombra do ciúme. Kai deliciava-se secretamente, pensando em ter alcançado seu objetivo. Aproximou-se dela e, para tornar mais real a farsa, segurou a mão trêmula, fingindo preocupação.

— Entende agora, querida? — ele tentava parecer o mais carinhoso possível, mas estava difícil. — Você pode não acreditar, mas estou arrependido do que fiz. Por isso, é dever meu mostrar essa verdade e o perigo que seu amor está correndo.

Dito isso, ele, lutando contra si mesmo para ser mais verdadeiro, a abraçou carinhosamente. Mariah tentou ser resistente, mas logo cedeu, pois o choque que levara foi muito grande. "Que saco! Só espero que ela não suje as minhas roupas com lágrimas e catarro!" Kai queria se livrar logo daquilo.

— O que pensam que estão fazendo? — Lee pareceu materializar-se na sala. — Era "isso" que queria falar com ela?

Mariah e Kai soltaram-se imediatamente. Ele se levantou do sofá, lançou um olhar dissimuladamente triste para a garota e saiu sem dizer nada.


	4. A teia

**Por quê?**

**Quarta parte – A teia**

— Vá para o seu quarto.

Quando Mariah saiu, Lee quase voou para o telefone. Se não o fez, é porque era um tigre, e não um pássaro. Era a oportunidade perfeita! Finalmente tinha uma chance de amar Ray, como sempre desejara… Poderia tirar aquela menina chata do caminho! Bendito seja Kai!

— Boa noite. Quero falar com Raymond, do quarto 244.

— Um instante, por favor, senhor.

Ele esperou explodindo de alegria e de ansiedade.

— Alô. Quem é? — a voz tão querida do velho colega surgiu depois de um breve momento.

— Oi, Ray! É o Lee. Preciso falar urgentemente com você. — ele falava fingindo seriedade — Tem que ser ainda hoje. Encontre-me agora em frente ao meu prédio.

— Tá bem. Você não vai me matar, vai?

— Vou pensar no seu caso. Tchau. — e desligou o telefone. — Yes!

Ele saiu do apartamento, desceu as escadas e em instantes estava na portaria, esperando por Ray. Depois de algum tempo, este chegou.

— Nossa, que frio desgraçado. E aí, Lee, o que quer?

— Preciso conversar com você… sobre a Mariah.

— O que tem ela?

Lee estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para manter sua pose ríspida e conter a gargalhada eufórica que insistia em explodir.

— Ela… quero dizer, o Kai… Bem, a Mariah e o Kai… digamos que os dois… é… aí… só… então… aí então… só… só… só…

— Uah… Isso já está me dando sono. Desembucha, tigre! Ou seria tigre surfista?

— O Kai está apaixonado pela Mariah e ela está correspondendo!

Ele fechou os olhos, cruzou os dedos, segurou o riso e esperou a reação de Ray.

— É isso! Rá, rá, rá! Agora entendo por que você estava repetindo "só" o tempo todo! É "só" isso! He, he!

— Do que está rindo! Ela não é sua garota!

— Ninguém é de ninguém, meu caro. Além do mais eu acho até boa a idéia de ter um namoro aberto! Estou feliz porque o Kai finalmente se interessou pela coisa.

— Ray… você…

— Boa noite, Lee!

E foi embora, deixando o outro atônito e paralisado, com o maxilar tocando o chão. Sabia que o amigo era liberal, mas não imaginava que pudesse chegar a tal ponto.

— Ei, White Tiger! – Michael, dos All Stars, chamava por Lee.

— Ah… oi.

— Parece que alguém assustou muito você, cara!

— Você não pode imaginar o quanto.

— Ih… Eu também saí de uma situação assustadora. Sou o melhor do mundo, mas senti muito medo.

— Não tanto quanto eu.

— É aquela baixinha irritante da Emily! Ela tenta esconder, mas todos sabemos que ela gosta do loirudo do Max! Todo dia é "Max é melhor que você", "Max vai vencer", "Max vai salvar os Blade Breakers", "Max cortou a unha do dedo mindinho"… E ainda tem a Dra. Jody para ajudar! Droga!

Um lampejo de felicidade passou pela mente de Lee. Havia tido uma idéia brilhante! Só precisava da cooperação de Mariah e tudo que ele queria de Ray seria seu.

— Tenho que subir, cara! Valeu! Tchau!

— Ei, mas…

Lee passou como um raio pela escadaria. Depois de quase derrubar a porta, foi bater no quarto de Mariah. Como ela não respondeu, ele entrou sem cerimônia. Mas o aposento estava vazio. Só o vento gelado entrava pela janela aberta.

— Aquela pantera cor-de-rosa! Deve ter ido ver o Kai de novo!

Sobre a cama, estava um pedaço de papel. Ele abriu e leu, reconhecendo a letra de Max.

— O quê! O Max também gosta do Ray? Como este papel veio parar aqui?

Ele pegou a folha e saiu correndo, em direção ao hotel dos All Stars.


	5. A taça

**Por quê?**

**Quinta parte – A taça**

Kai chegou ao prédio em que estava hospedado e foi ao quarto. Abriu o armário e tirou Tyson de lá, ainda desmaiado. Deitou-o delicadamente na cama, livrou-o das amarras e pôs-se a observá-lo. Descobriu que gostava muito daquele rosto. Um pouco do peito dele estava à mostra, pois a jaqueta vermelha havia sido tirada e a camiseta amarela estava um pouco caída. Kai contemplava a expressão serena no garoto, quando começou a acariciar levemente a sua face.

— Kai… hum… — Tyson abriu os olhos. — Ei! Ora, seu! — sentou-se na cama e deu um soco no colega.

Kai nem sentiu o golpe. Sem falar nada, abraçou o outro ternamente. Tyson quis se desvencilhar, mas teve uma sensação de segurança tão grande que não conseguiu. Os braços musculosos do companheiro o apertavam carinhosamente.

— Hã… Kai…

— Não fale. Sinta.

E começou a acariciar o pescoço do moreno, para depois afagar os longos cabelos negros e massagear seus braços e seu tórax, colocando as mãos por baixo da camiseta. Passou-se pouco tempo, até que ele pousasse seus lábios sobre os de Tyson. Este ficou assustado; mas havia alguma coisa no cheiro e no calor de Kai que não o deixava resistir ao carinho atrevido.

Os dois fecharam os olhos juntos e se aproximaram um pouco mais. Tyson sentia-se enfraquecido, inebriado, enquanto o hálito quente do companheiro fazia reviravoltas em sua boca. Cedendo, ele entreabriu os lábios e manteve-se parado, apenas sentindo a calidez que vinha do beijo.

_Pouco acima daquela alvíssima coluna_

_que é seu pescoço, a boca é-lhe tal_

_que, vendo-a, ou, vendo-a, sem, na realidade, a ver,_

Os dois sentiam a respiração ofegante do outro.

_de espaço a espaço, o céu da boca se enfuna_

_de beijos-uns, sutis, um diáfano cristal_

_lapidados na oficina do meu Ser;_

Tyson afogava-se no cheiro forte que exalava de Kai.

_outros-hóstias ideais dos meus anseios,_

_e todos cheios, todos cheios_

_do meu infinito amor…_

Kai perdia-se na maciez da pele de Tyson.

_Que me enlouqueças mais… e, a mais e mais, me dês_

O teu delírio… a tua chama… a tua luz… 

Eles sentiam-se absorvidos. Sem descolar os lábios e sem abrir os olhos, Kai pôs-se a falar, aos sussurros:

— Tyson… eu… quero dizer que…

Ele foi interrompido pelo barulho da porta se abrindo. Os dois, surpreendidos, depararam-se com a figura indignada de Max.


	6. Desencontros

**Por quê?**

**Sexta parte - Desencontros**

— Tyson… você… você e o Kai… — o loiro gaguejava.

— Max, não é nada disso que você está pensando… — o moreno, surpreso, quase não consegue falar.

— Ora, para que esconder, Tyson? — a voz de Kai ecoava em tom provocador — Nós dois estamos juntos há muito tempo, não é, meu amor?

— Pare de falar ment…

— Não fique com vergonha. Vem cá. — e abraçou fortemente o moreno.

— Por que não me disseram antes! — o loiro quase chorava — Eu fiz papel de palhaço! Tyson! Você deveria ter me falado hoje de manhã! — nisso, saiu correndo e foi embora do quarto.

Desesperado, topou com Lee e Emily no corredor.

— Max, eu preciso falar um pouco com você. Vem cá. — e puxou o loiro para fora do prédio, sem falar mais nada.

Chegando na calçada, vermelha, ela começou a falar:

— Max, é verdade que você… que você… gosta do Ray? Quero dizer… você está apaixonado por ele?

Ele ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Confuso, olhou para os lados e se deparou com a janela do apartamento em que Kai e Tyson estavam. Tomado pela fúria, berrou:

— Sim, sim! É isso mesmo! Eu amo o Ray! Quero que o Tyson se dane! É, é! É do Ray que eu gosto! Ah, ah, ah!

— Finalmente você admitiu, Blade Breaker. Ou seria Love Breaker? — Mariah surgiu das sombras. — Eu estava observando você, para ver se dava alguma evidência. Pelo visto, Kai não mentiu! Canalha! Eu vou quebrar você inteiro.

Ela ergueu o punho e, em incrível velocidade, atingiu o loiro. Finalmente, ela sentia que seu treinamento marcial não foi totalmente inútil.

— Ei, ei! Quem você pensa que é para machucar o Max? Saia daqui, pantera cor-de-rosa! — Emily segurou a mão de Mariah.

— Ora, sua… metida!

Elas pareceram esquecer Max, engalfinhando-se selvagemente. Cabelos começaram a voar. A pele de ambas estava arranhada. Elas caíram e rolaram no chão.

— Cadela!

— Vaca!

A briga estava cada vez mais intensa. De pé novamente, elas estapeavam-se… Até que esbarraram em alguém. Assim interrompidas, viraram e viram o rosto de Robert, com o nariz ensangüentado, carregando um lindo buquê de rosas e um envelope vermelho. Ao seu lado, estava Jhonny, segurando as mesmas coisas.

— Meu lindo nariz! Suas loucas! Vocês o quebraram!

Jhonny olhou espantado para Max, estatelado no chão, e depois estudou o estado lastimável das duas meninas.

— O que aconteceu aqui?

— Espero que paguem pela cirurgia plástica que vou ter de fazer!

— Pare, Tyson! — todos voltam-se para a figura de Kai, gritando e correndo atrás do moreno.

— Não! Me larga! Tenho que falar com o Max!

Logo atrás deles, vinha Lee, visivelmente perturbado. Nisso, Ray chegou, calmo e sorridente.

— Oi, gente! Vieram nos visitar? Eu estava por aí, azarando algumas gatinh… Mariah, meu amor, você estava aqui também? Que bom! Tenho uma boa nova para você! O Kai está apaixonado por você e eu achei uma ótima idéia nós termos um namoro aberto! Que tal?

Todos olharam pasmos para Kai, e ficaram impressionados com a tranqüilidade do ex-White Tiger.

— Ué, mas não era do Tyson que você gostava? — Max gaguejava.

— Como assim? O Kai gosta da Mariah. — era Lee quem falava.

— Para mim, isso não interessa! Quero é bater no imbecil do Max, que gosta do MEU Ray! — Mariah estava indignada.

— Hã? Você gosta de mim, Max? — Ray espantou-se.

— Mas que diabos… Eu gosto do Tyson! — Max não entendia mais nada.

— Do Tyson, Max? Você não gostava do Ray? Mas… e como fico eu, que gosto de você! — Emily declarou-se.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem! Eu confesso! Sou eu quem gosta do Ray! — Lee finalmente disse.

— Você, Lee! — Mariah surpreendeu-se.

— Eu e o Robert viemos aqui para que eu possa me declarar para o Kai e ele para o Tyson! Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar!

— Meu nariz!

— Calem-se, calem-se, calem-se! Vocês me deixam louco! Fui eu! Pronto, fui eu! Eu armei tudo isso para poder ficar com o Tyson! Eu gosto dele, é isso! — Kai revelou.

— O quê! — todos ficaram pasmos.

— Meu nariz!

— Tyson! Decida logo! Escolha entre mim e o Max!

— Meu nariz!

— E-eu… Ah! Parem! Não agüento mais nenhum de vocês! — Tyson esbravejou.

— Meu nariz!

O moreno saiu correndo.

— Meu lindíssimo nariz!

— Tyson! — gritaram em coro.

— Meu maravilhoso, belo e glorioso nariz!

— Cale-se Robert! — o coro se repetiu.

Max e Kai tentaram ir atrás de Tyson, mas o loiro foi impedido pela segurada firme de Emily, O outro foi detido por Jhonny.

— Max, eu…

— Kai, eu…

— Soltem-nos! — Kai gritou.

— É! Não queremos falar com vocês agora!

— Não!

— Never!

E começou outra briga. Kai, em sua tentativa de libertação, golpeou Jhonny. Mas o soco acabou atingindo também Emily, que revidou com fúria, machucando Max. Este bateu em Kai. A confusão estava formada. Logo depois, os outros foram tentar separá-los, exceto Robert, que lamentava seu nariz. Em pouco tempo, formou-se um verdadeiro bolo humano, tão denso que era impossível descobrir quem era quem. Gritos, berros, gemidos, uivos… A cena era medonha. Até um super saya-jin 7 teria receio de se aproximar.

Kai e Max eram esmagados. Emily e Jhonny tinham dado um nó com seus corpos. Mariah e Lee estavam sangrando. Por cima de tudo, Ray tentava apaziguar o clima. Dizia coisas como:

— Calma, gente! Que tal curtimos a _night_? — mas logo era calado por socos, pontapés, tapas, pedradas, rosas, tiros de AKLB-4 calibre 55…

Pessoas se juntavam ao redor. Todos olhavam estupefatos, cochichando. Entre os sussurros das pessoas, surgiu o ruído de uma sirene. Pouco depois, policiais russos tentavam parar os garotos, com sofrimento e algumas cacetadas.

— Me solta! — Emily foi a primeira a protestar — Tenho que bater neles! Me larga, seu imbecil!

— Menina, isso é desacato à autoridade!

— Sabe onde você põe essa sua autoridade! — Kai cuspia de raiva.

— Já chega! Vai todo mundo para o camburão!

— Senhor guarda, você não sabe quem sou. — Robert tentava apaziguar a situação. — Preste atenção no meu nariz. Fui uma pobre vítima desses loucos que estavam aí jogados no chão!

— Robert! Você deveria tentar livrar a gente com sua influência! — Jhonny reclamava.

— Nós sabemos muito bem quem vocês são! Arruaceiros da pior classe! Todo mundo preso!

— Ei, esperem! Nós somos menores de idade!

— Menores! Só se provarem! Enquanto isso, tenham uma boa noite atrás das grades! — e empurraram os garotos para o carro.


	7. Um coração solitário

**Por quê?**

**Sétima parte – Um coração solitário**

Tyson corria desesperado para lugar nenhum. Pensava sobre tudo que ocorrera naquele dia. A declaração de Max, o armário do terror, o beijo com Kai (o que diabos o levara a fazer aquilo!), a briga, toda aquela confusão… E tudo acentuado pela luta com os Demolition Boys, que começaria no dia seguinte. Ai, ai… As coisas não estavam boas. A equipe não poderia batalhar com aquele estado psicológico. Corria, corria, pensava. Até que atropelou Kenny.

— Tyson! Cuidado!

— Ah… Hã… Desculpa, Quief…

— Tudo bem, mas você deveria treinando agora, não?

— Ah, é sim… Mas é que aconteceram umas coisas… pois é…

— Todos estavam muito estranhos mesmo. — Kenny ergueu o braço direito, o que fez Tyson perceber que ele estava sem seu supostamente inseparável laptop.

— Cadê a Dizzi, Quief?

— Eu a deixei recarregando. Além disso, eu queria… — ele hesitou, talvez para tomar cuidado com o que falaria — Eu queria espairecer sozinho um pouco. — e depois baixou a cabeça e quase sussurrou, como se estivesse falando não com Tyson, mas consigo mesmo — Já que ninguém está disposto a ficar comigo, né?

— Ah… Hã? O que é isso, Quief? Você nunca falou assim…

— É? Tem certeza?

— Hã?

— Esquece.

Kenny se virou, como que para ir embora. Depois da conversar com o colega, Tyson quase se esquecera de tudo que se passara. Quief parecia estar tão triste… Agora ele se lembrava que realmente já acontecera. Logo após conhecer o aspirante a gênio, ele o magoara. Kenny o ajudava a construir uma beyblade mais potente para derrotar Kai no torneio municipal, o primeiro desafio que tiveram juntos. Tyson havia dito a ele que suas fórmulas eram só besteira. Pediu desculpas, e o amigo disse "Tudo bem" com um sorriso meio forçado, antes de ir embora de sua casa com ar deprimido. Lembrando disso, ele pôs-se a correr atrás do colega, que já estava poucos metros à frente. Segurou-o pelo braço, parando-o.

— Me perdoe, Kenny! Peço desculpas em nome de todos! Com tudo o que aconteceu nem prestamos atenção em todas as dicas importantes que você dava! Perdão! Você é muito importante para nós! — ele falava desesperadamente.

— Tudo bem.

Tyson ficou muito feliz. Afinal, aquele "tudo bem" era diferente do outro. Quief sorriu satisfatoriamente quando falou. Um sorriso sincero. E Tyson compreendeu o porquê do riso espontâneo. Finalmente, alguém havia entendido que Kenny era, na verdade, muito solitário. Subitamente, Tyson sentiu um aperto gostoso no peito. Um calor que nunca havia sentido antes. E a confusão havia saído completamente de sua mente. Sem raciocinar, algo o fez segurar carinhosamente as mãos do fiel amigo. A lua cheia iluminava romanticamente aquela cena. Os dois riram sutilmente. Não era preciso falar mais nada. Ficaram olhando a paisagem delicada, que ficou ainda mais bonita depois de um beijo cálido…

Epílogo 

Depois de passarem uma noite conturbada e recheada de tapas, socos e unhadas na prisão, todos aprenderam a lição. Ray e Mariah finalmente acertaram sua situação (a idéia de "namoro aberto" convenceu a garota e Lee agora também namora Ray); Jhonny descobriu que o que sentia por Kai era só admiração; Max aceitou os sentimentos de Emily e decidiu esquecer Tyson; Kai resolveu se livrar daqueles sentimentos ridículos (ele era o frio e o orgulhoso Kai, blá, blá, blá, blá); quanto a Robert, sabia apenas que faria uma cirurgia plástica no nariz. O Sr. Dickenson deu um jeito de libertá-los. Assim, tudo ficou bem (na medida do impossível, mas tudo bem).

Os Blade Breakers venceram os Demolition Boys, apesar da derrota inicial de Kai para Spencer. Voltaire e Bóris foram presos, etc e tal. E todos foram felizes para sempre. Fim. Finalmente.

Demorou, mas eu acabei minha primeira fic. Comecei a escrever sem ter a mínima idéia do que aconteceria, e quando eu percebi meu texto tinha se transformado em um manuscrito de 21 páginas. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews, para criticar, debochar, chatear... Valeu! Ah, a poesia "A taça", que eu usei no capítulo homônimo, é de Hermes Fontes, em seu livro Apoteoses.


End file.
